


Experience

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri, yuri rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: With all the stress from college and other real life problem, she had difficulty staying sane. Just as she thought things wouldn't get any worse, it did…and she broke, her dark self getting the better of her. [WARNING: LESBIANS, YURI, RAPE, TORTURE, HORIBLE, RATED MA]





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Also, I will repeat it again: this contains lot of horrible stuffs and should be rated explicit or MA! Please don't come complaining later since flaming will either be ignored or deleted.
> 
> Last warning: No underage! I will be in no case responsible for any mind damage that the following might cause.

Stress! Arisa's life was filled with that. Now that she was in her 5th year of college and since her older sister Eri got married to her fiancée Nozomi, her own life was getting really hard.

She was now living alone in the dormitory of the all-girl college located in Kyoto. She couldn't pass the entrance exams for any University in Tokyo, so she opted to go to the nearest one. Talking about which, the quarter-Russian was studying medicine course, aiming to become a doctor.

It all started in their third year in high school while one of their classmates collapsed and she was assigned to bring said girl to the nurse's office. There, she met a rather young woman who was willing to take care of the ill girl. After a small talk, Arisa came to learn that the older woman was still a student, but had to do part-time job. She also said that she went with the medicine course since she liked helping others, to heal them and then get thanked in return.

That was what aspired the young 17-years old blonde who then made her choice of career. Of course, her sister was very supportive of her, and so were Yukiho and her fellow idolmates. "It's decided then!" She concluded and applied to few colleges in Tokyo, but none gave proper result. Deciding not to give up, she ended up applying in other towns and it fortunately worked.

Her first year was very busy to say the least, between attending class, doing research, making experiments and meeting with her friends. Second year too wasn't that easy and neither was the third year where she didn't pass the final exam and had to double (retake) the whole year. Fortunately, after clearing the exam for good, she finally got her license and made it in the fourth year. It was less busy than the former years and she had more time to relax and spend time with her friends.

That however didn't last long as now that she was in fifth year, meaning preparing to do a master, life just had to get harder. First off, Eri got married. That was easy to live up, but then she heard that Yukiho, the girl in which she had a crush on got a girlfriend. Sure, she wanted to confess and get with the red-head, but that wasn't until she at least got her master. _"Studies go first and then the rest follow…but yet…"_

Arisa didn't even want to know who Yukiho's lover is. She would have been too mad to hear. She would rather not.

Deciding to let it slide too, thinking that she might still get a chance someday, the quarter-Russian just continued to focus on her studies. _"Yeah! There is no need to worry! There's a time for everything. No one is ever late with love. Love can be found during all our lives."_

And as if her problems weren't enough, her 'friends', AKA classmate found out about her weakness: her naivety. Sure, she was a kind person, but she was naïve too. She was easily manipulated and the girls used that to get a lot of things from her, ranging from research/experiment result to materials. Arisa wouldn't have minded if it was only that however. The worst in all is that they took profit of her kindness and the betrayed/avoided her every time the blonde needed help in her turn.

Arisa sighed. _"That's so depressing…"_ She was sitting on a pliable chair, a pocket book on her lap. She was currently at the basement of an hospital, in the morgue to be more accurate. She was in the middle of a research. Her 'friends' were supposed to be there with her, but turned out they all found lame excuse to leave the hard work to the quarter-Russian. Arisa being the nice girl she was agreed to let it slide. _"It's kind of cold here…"_

She shivered at the cold wind. She had to admit one thing; only wearing a white lab coat over a white shirt and green skirt wasn't the best attire to wear when being in the basement, at the mercy of the cold air. Well, the place was made to preserve the corpse so it was logical that it was cold.

Arisa sighed once again for the umpteenth time as she closed the book and stood from the chair. The room was more or less dark, with only a small neon lamp lit in the middle of the room. The room itself was spacious with only one large metallic table at the middle of it and the chair that the blonde was sitting at. The door was located at the south wall while the remaining walls were composed of drawers where the dead are placed in.

It was past midnight and the hospital was very calm. Even the guardians of the morgue were on a break and in other words were out to grab something to eat. Arisa was alone, surrounded by corpse, lifeless bodies tidied in drawers and the thought alone made her shiver. She was not as scared as when assigned there for the first time, but she just couldn't but to sometimes worry.

And as if that wasn't enough, a hand was placed on her shoulder, making the young Ayase slightly jump from choc. "Greeting, Ayase-san!" The newcomer started as Arisa turned to see a familiar woman.

"Good evening, Yurizono-sensei!" She greeted back she recognized the woman as one of their teacher. "I was about to have a little walk around and maybe grab a scarf on my way, but since you are here."

The woman with hips-length dark brown hair who had a pair of red hairclip on top of her head smiled. "I just arrived few minutes ago. I thought I was going to be alone again, but it looks like you will be here as well." Miss Yurizono Mitsuko's pair of crimson red orb scanned the area as she placed her handbag on the huge metallic table. "If you really need a scarf, I could lend you mine if you want."

"B-but…"

"There's no need to be shy!" Mitsuko was already taking her scarf away and started unbuttoning her vest before tossing it away, revealing a fancy blue shirt beneath. She then offered the scarf and Arisa smiled as she walked closer to grab the thing. But just as she was about to take it, the woman suddenly moved forward, then at her side and not long after, the quarter-Russian's words were muffed by a handkerchief. She couldn't debate long as she felt her body becoming weak and ultimately fell on her knees. "You like it! It took me two weeks to prepare that drug. Worry not; it's not going to kill you. It will just get me enough time to pleasure myself with your body."

"W-what…?" The blonde barely managed to ask before falling on the floor, her body refusing to obey her. Not long after, she was lifted in bridal style and was placed on the metallic table. She then saw the older woman walk toward the door and locking it.

Mitsuko chuckled before walking back to where her future victim was. "Now that no one is going to disturb us, how about we got some fun done?" The woman moved her arms around the petite girl's body, rubbing it in a very erotic way. "Aww… You have such nice body! I can't help myself but to masturbate thinking about you everyday. And now, I can't help myself anymore."

Arisa's eyes widened as she saw Mitsuko lick her own lips as she was about to eat a feast or something like that. What followed next was the young girl's shirt being unbuttoned violently and thrown away on the floor, revealing a pair of sky blue bra. The blonde could only look in horror at her teacher who had the kinkiest look in her eyes that she had ever seen while herself being unable to move a single part of her body.

The skirt soon followed then the bra and ultimately her matching blue panties. The psycho woman chuckled. "What should I do first to your body?" She ran her finger on Arisa's silky pale skin, making the younger girl shiver from both fear and cold. "It came to the term "You are my bitch", right?" The woman teased.

The blonde gritted her teeth from both anger and sadness. "Why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I want your body to be mine! We are going to have so much fun~"

A single tear ran on Arisa's cheek and Mitsuko kissed it, licking the drop. She then moved around and brought their lips together in a violent kiss, forcing her tongue past the student's gritted teeth. Arisa wasn't going to let the woman get what she wanted. But unfortunately, the teacher bit her bottom lip hard enough to earn a gasp, allowing her to move her tongue past the barrier.

The tongue quickly found its way around the young girl's mouth and explored every inch it could. In parallel to that, Mitsuko's hands moved around and groped the girl's C cup breast. She slightly massaged them and pinched the erected nipples. It was not that the events made Arisa horny. It was the cold that made her body like that.

The kiss ended after a while, the student being out of air while the older woman was looking crazier than before. She licked her lips another time before stripping her shirt, skirt and underwear away. Mitsuko moved and kneeled in front of the younger girl's face, her pussy being right on top of Arisa's face. "Eat up!" She said in a commanding voice, but the younger girl refused to obey, just rolling her eyes. The woman gritted her teeth in anger and grabbed Arisa's hair. "I ordered you to eat up!" She forced the younger girl's mouth to get in contact with her entrance.

Still refusing to give the woman what she wanted, the blonde attempted to close her mouth, but then felt a pair of force crushing her head from both side as the woman's legs pressed her. The pain was enough to make her gasp. Mitsuko took the opportunity to tighten her grip on the student's hair and pressed her harder.

"That's more like it!" The woman started to move her body up and down, making her juice (pre-cum) splash on Arisa's face. "Now, get that fucking tongue of your at work!" She ordered and once again tightened the grip, forcing the younger girl to obey to her order.

The blonde had to stick her tongue forward, forced to have a taste of the woman. It was horrible…but her head was in a pain enough to push her at the edge. The teacher moaned at the feeling of the blonde's tongue inside of her and moved faster. From the quarter-Russian's point of view though, it was gross and all. All she wished for was for the woman to come soon and then ends it all.

Her wish was soon granted as Mitsuko's entrance tightened and released a sticky colorless liquid, proving that she got what she wanted. That however wasn't the end as she still forced Arisa's face in her crouch. "Now, make it clean!"

With no other choice but to obey, she started licking the exceed of cum on the woman's pussy, cringing at its taste and from the shame she felt inside. She so wished it would end soon.

Fortunately, the cleaning came into an end and Mitsuko moved back…but just as Arisa was about to let go of a sigh, her left leg was lifted, the woman's right leg sliding under it. "It is not the end yet! I still have lot of thing I want to teach your body." She pushed her hip forward, making their center meet.

While the teacher was taking pleasure to the contact, Arisa just felt pain. The pain caused by shame and sadness that the teacher she worshiped the most could be like this. Sure, of all their teacher, the blonde thought that Miss Yurizono was the wisest and kindest, but now that she was being raped by that psycho lesbian, her opinion started to change. _"I'm such an idiot!"_

Mitsuko repeated to thrush several more times, bringing their pussies together and making them part, and then collide again. She started to moan once again, her hands starting to play with her breast, enjoying every contact through her body.

Another drop fell from Arisa's edge of the eye, followed by several more. She eventually gritted her teeth and yelled as she attempted to move her hands as to stop the woman, but in vain. Mitsuko laughed at her lame attempt. "Oh dear! It's no use! The effect are not going to wear off until at least one hour. We still have so many positions to practice."

Her laughers got louder and the only thing that the quarter-Russian was able to do was to cry silently.

[-x-x-x-]

Already one week has passed since the day that Miss Yurizono has abused Arisa. The woman really did everything she wanted with the petite girl's body without Miss Ayase being able to counter or stop her. In the end, she has suffered for one long hour. That was the most painful night she ever had.

After the woman got enough and the younger girl barely getting the use of her muscle back, but that barely made any difference as she was too tired from the torturous rape, Mitsuko got dressed back and helped her student as well. "If you are wise enough, you will not make any complain. Sure you don't want to burden your beloved sister with the paperwork, right?" That was what the woman told her with a grin that told she has won and wasn't going to loose anytime. "Also, I have friends in the Police and all. Despite the fact that Japan might be less popular regarding corruption, no one could resist some easy money, so reporting this to the authority will only backfire you in the end."

Feeling weak and admitting her defeat, the young quarter-Russian has accepted her fate. She got violated by someone she trusted of all people…and on top of that isn't able to even get her revenge.

Following that, Arisa had no other choice but to just attend class like always, thinking that it was over now that Miss Mitsuko got what she wanted. She was soon proven wrong though. Turned out the woman wasn't done with her. She ambushed the blonde after class and led her to the nurse's office. There, she abused her again.

Arisa felt both scared and sad of the fact of getting raped twice but couldn't have a word regarding the fact. When the teacher got satisfied, they got dressed again and like always with Miss Yurizono reminding the younger girl that resistance/counter was futile. "I am looking forward to more cooperation from you." These words marked that she was literally the teacher's bitch. "Also, if you still wish to graduate without a problem, I would highly suggest you put less resistance when I try to sex you. Who knows…maybe I will get frustrated and end up doing sabotage to your files?"

The younger blonde gritted her teeth. She couldn't allow to fail her studies. Now that Eri was living with Nozomi, she didn't want to burden them. On top of that, she didn't want to loose her dream of becoming a doctor and then be able to save million of lives, to help save the world, to make enough money to send to the family that took care of her sister and her back in Russia.

And then she made the decision that she had to be the teacher's bitch since she had no other choice. She knew that Mitsuko was the heiress of a rich family who owned as much hospital as the Nishikino. The only reason the woman was a teacher was to get some first-hand information about the students and baiting the best to their company. Arisa was among the people that the heiress has decided to take under her wing.

Thinking that she just had to follow the teacher's wish to accomplish her dream, Arisa decided to still accept it and moved on with her daily life, occasionally having lesbian sex with the heiress of the Yurizono Company every 2 to 3 days.

"What a pain…" Arisa was at the college's library, looking for few documents. It was already in the middle of the night and the campus was deserted. That was added by the fact that their holiday started the day prior, but due to the fact of still having work to do, the blonde decided to spend the night studying. "Waaa…" Just as she was about to grab a book from the sleeve, she almost fell from the stool she was using.

She closed her eyes, anticipating an imminent fall, but something soft saved her. "Are you all right?" Arisa opened her eyes after hearing the familiar voice.

"Yes! Thank you for catching me, Ume-chan!"

The girl with log raven hair smiled back. "I was worried about you, so I came to check." Among the friends that the blonde has made, Shiraume Ume was the one who really cared about her. She however had a tendency of being a possessive Yandere and most of the time either hurt Arisa indirectly or literally get into fight with anyone who got close to her only friend.

"Ara ara…" The two girls turned to the source of the new voice. Three girls walked out of the shadow and gave them mischievous grins. "If it isn't Ayase-san…" The first girl who had dark-blue hair attached in ponytail commented. "That was a while since we last saw you. We hope you still remember us."

Ume moved in front of Arisa as to protect her. "What do you want, Seraphin?"

The response came into another grin. "Continue where we left with her last time of course~" She stepped forward and was followed by the girl with long pink hair and another one with silver hair and slightly tan skin. "Last time, we were about to teach her few things about her body, but then you got on the way and we didn't have the chance to meet her again."

True enough, the "bitch" trio were composed of Seraphin Night – the daughter of the owner of a powerful pharmaceutical industry, Isuke – the only heiress of the Inukai Company that owned half the drugstores in Japan and Chloe von Einzbern – the second child of the college's chairman. They had a grudge against the young Ayase and have attempted to rape her as to "prove who are the boss" and because they wanted Arisa to become their personal slave. All that happened two months prior and the blonde was fortunate enough Ume came into her rescue…but now…

"Move out of the way, Shiraume!" Chloe ordered. The ravenette didn't move.

Isuke just chuckled. "Poor people should listen to us if you don't want to get problems."

"We heard you family is facing difficulties," Seraphin continued, "You don't want them to pay for you foolish wish, don't you?"

The usually-stoic girl gritted her teeth, but then looked surprised as she felt a hand on her own. She turned to see a sad smile on Arisa's face. "It's all right, Ume-chan! I will be fine."

"B-but…"

"Your family goes before everything. You don't have to worry about us. We will always be friend. It is not your fault."

A single tear ran on Ume's cheek before she walked away, leaving her friend against the three bitches. Second later, the trio tore the quarter-Russian's clothes and had their way around with her body.

[-x-x-x-]

"Ah… Arisa-chan!"

Said blonde stopped her walking and turned around to see a familiar face she hadn't seen in while. "Honoka-san…"

The ginger ran until she was walking beside the blonde. The two of them then resumed walking. "How are you doing Arisa-chan? That was a while since we last saw each others."

"W-well… things have happened and all that stuff…" She didn't want to admit it, but she was broken inside. She was the sex toy of four psycho lesbian daughters of rich people and couldn't do anything to defend herself. Life was not easy for her. "Never mind that, why are you in Kyoto, Honoka-san?"

"Well…" Honoka looked at the sky, a sad smile on her face. "Since everyone got together, leaving me alone, I've decided that I was just being a burden for them and left Tokyo. I already got a job as a teacher at an high school not far from here. It was kind of sad seeing them all paired together when I was single." She laughed awkwardly.

" _Mpff…"_ Arisa rolled her eyes when the ginger was not watching. _"What a pathetic problem! Compared to mine, she is living in heaven right now and still dares to complain. That makes me want to murder her."_ The blonde didn't show it but the stress was getting the better of her. She was scared she might loose her sanity anytime…and it looked like it was the 'time'. "Say, Honoka-san!" She turned to the older girl, giving the best smile she could.

"What is it, Arisa-chan?" The oblivious Honoka asked with a smile.

"There is a place I would like to bring you to."

"Really? I am free today so yes!"

The two continued to walk with the blonde leading the way. One unique thought was on Arisa's mind. _"Just you wait you oblivious idiot! I am going to evacuate all that stress in your body!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Samuko here! I needed to write something dark for a change since Yaya is always writing fluff and I get sick of them. Also, this was our first time writing Angst (or whatever you like to call it)
> 
> — Good night!
> 
> (This is a one-shot! Do not expect it to have more than one chapter!)


End file.
